


Take Responsibility!

by LorPhili_0524



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Gabe and Pippa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorPhili_0524/pseuds/LorPhili_0524
Summary: Set after season 1 finale. (Former) Emperor Georgiou met Prime Lorca who alive somewhere and almost dead. She tried to kill him but she couldn’t. She saved him and then, they fell in love with each other. They went back to the earth and started to live together but she feels she became weak because of him and…





	Take Responsibility!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer( ΦωΦ)ﾉ=======【I own nothing but this silly fan fiction】
> 
> ( *＞ω＜)＜Special Thanks to Patti san✧✧ You always inspire me~~~!!!
> 
> Warning( ΦДΦ)＜Bad English Alert!!! The author isn’t English native speaker. If you don’t like to read a non-English native speaker’s fan fiction, it’s better to close the browser and forget about this!!!

Emperor Philippa Georgiou Augustus Iaponius Centarius opened her eyes slowly and noticed a half of the bed is empty. She remembers Gabriel Lorca said he would go work early today. Stroked the sheet, Philippa sighed. She missed him. She missed him so much. She never miss someone so much before. As the Emperor, she was always alone. She never feel loneliness. Even her adopted daughter and a man she loved slept together and betrayed her, of course she got hurt but she didn’t feel loneliness or sadness. She just felt emptiness. Since she was a child, she couldn’t have anything that she really want. She thought she finally had what she wanted when she was with her adopted daughter and the man she loved but it was just a silly imagination. 

Be strong. Don’t cry. Don’t feel sadness. Don’t feel loneliness.

She always told herself.

But now, she feels loneliness. 

Philippa sighed again. After she’s got freedom, she looked the way to go back her own universe to get back her throne. But she met Gabriel Lorca in this universe. He was almost dead and didn’t remember anything after he lost his ship. First, she tried to kill him. In her universe, if she doesn’t kill him, he would kill her. But she couldn’t. She didn’t know why. Just couldn’t. She saved him and they…fell in love with each other.

First, she was afraid. Afraid to admit her own feelings for him. Her Lorca decided to betray her at the first night that they slept together. After they made love, she told him she couldn’t be his. She couldn’t get married to a person she love. She couldn’t choose a person to get married. It was her duty. She promised him to she would give everything for him instead of herself. But it wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to hurt her, take everything from her and break her heart completely if she won’t be his. 

Then, he groomed her adopted daughter and betrayed her together.

…If she admits her feelings and Lorca in this universe would betray her like his counterpart, her heart will break completely. But if she won’t admit her feelings, he would give her up and leave from her. 

When he told her he loves her, she told him everything. He understood what she was afraid and promised her to never hurt her. She couldn’t believe his words at first. But he never hurt her. Even she denied him when he wanted her to make love to him. She was afraid. Afraid that he’ll betray her like his counterpart after they sleep together. She thought their relationship ended and she would be alone again but he kissed her gently and whispered her to he would wait.  
“You…do you love a person who you can’t sleep with? Gabriel, You’re an idiot!”  
“I know.”  
3 month later, on his birthday, she told him she wasn’t afraid anymore and they made love. She didn’t know sleep with someone makes her feel happy until the night. She fell asleep in his strong arms and had a sound sleep…that Terrans never allow to themselves. 

Then, they went back to the earth and started to live together. 

First, she was happy with him. In this universe and be with him, she didn’t have to afraid to be killed. She almost forgot about her universe and her throne. 

But one day, she suddenly realized she almost forget about things she must remember. 

She needs to go back her universe. She needs to take back her throne.

But now, she became weak. He made her weak.

How can a weak person take back the throne?

Philippa walked to the closet and pulled her clothes off. It’s time to leave from here…leave from him. A single tear dropped from her eye. She doesn’t want to leave. She want to stay. She want to be with Lorca. But how can a weak person gets back the throne? She still didn’t give up her throne and needed to be strong. When Philippa brought her bag to pack the clothes, Lorca in her universe’s Tribble creeped to her. After Michael Burnham took her away from her universe, she adopted it. It traveled this universe with her while she looked the way to go back her universe until she met Lorca. Stroked the fur, Philippa asked the Tribble…she named it Gabbie.  
“Gabbie, I’m going to leave from here…Will you come with me?”  
The Tribble stopped to purr and started to scream instead. It made Philippa surprise. The Tribble never scream to her. Gabbie, what’s wrong? You…you don’t want me to leave from here? The Tribble screamed harder when Philippa said leave from here.  
“I…I understand. I won’t go. I won’t go anywhere.”  
She knew it’s silly to talk to a non-intelligent lifeform seriously. But the Tribble looks like understand her words. Believe me, Gabbie. I won’t go. Stop screaming. Philippa said and lulled the Tribble. Then, it finally stopped to scream and started to purr peacefully again. 

In the evening, Lorca went back home. First, he thought Philippa went outside.  
But when he entered the living room, he saw Philippa sat down on a sofa in darkness.  
“I missed you, my lovely, lovely Pippa.”  
He said and kissed Philippa but she didn’t kiss him back. She looked him with teary eyes and said she wants to talk to him. Sure. He answered and kissed her nose. Then, he sat down next to her and asked what does she want to talk.  
“Take responsibility it.”  
Philippa said with shiver voice. What? Lorca surprised and could answer only one word. He’s not sure what does she want. Pippa, did I something… Philippa didn’t allow him to finish his words.  
“I never feel loneliness… I never cry even someone I trusted leave me or betray me… But now…I felt loneliness when you were not my side. I…I even cried when I thought about…Leave from you. Now, I became weak…How can I take back my throne? You made me weak and…It’s all your fault, Gabriel. Take responsibility it!”  
Lorca lost his word. They looked each other long time without any words but finally, Lorca broke the silence.  
“Okay.”  
Then, he stood up and went to their bedroom. She wasn’t sure what would he do. Few minutes later, he brought a PADD and put it on a table. Philippa looked into the PADD and saw two words….  
Philippa tried to ask why did he bring a marriage certificate. But Lorca was faster than her. He took her hand and tried to make her to grab a pen and write her own name down on the marriage certificate.  
“Gabriel, STOP IT!!!”  
Philippa pulled her hand away from his. She stared him and asked why did he bring a marriage certificate.  
“You said I made you weak and take responsibility it…So, I take responsibility it. If you became weak because of me, I’ll marry you and protect you.”  
Philippa was amazed by his words. Marry me and protect me? What does he think? Philippa looked at Lorca and saw his seriousness.  
“…You’re an idiot.”  
“I know.”  
“I can’ do anything for you. I grew up as a princess and…I know nothing about the world.”  
“I know.”  
“I…I slept with a lot of one-night stands!”  
“I heard it before. After my counterpart betrayed you…You wanted to hurt yourself, right?”  
Tears dropped from Philippa’s eyes. He was right. She wanted to hurt herself. She knew if she hurt herself, Lorca in her universe never care about it. But she couldn’t stop herself.  
“I…I wanted to be with you…your counterpart. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t be with a person who I love. I couldn’t choose a person to get married. It was my duty. I gave him everything instead of me…But he betrayed me. I…I wanted to die. Wanted to disappear. But I couldn’t. I was the Emperor and…I couldn’t die or run away.”  
Lorca pulled Philippa into his embrace and stroked her hair. He kissed her hair, eyelid, cheek, nose and lips. It is sad for him that Philippa needed to endure so much pain and sadness alone. He stroked her back to comfort her.  
“You really loved him.”  
Philippa nodded. She loved Gabriel Lorca in her universe so much. When she saw his beautiful eyes, she fell in love with him. She was overjoyed when he accepted her feelings for him. Of course she, the mother of the fatherland couldn’t get married with him. So, she gave everything for him instead of herself. But he betrayed her. He slept with her adopted daughter. He took everything from her.  
“Philippa, I’m not your Gabriel Lorca. But I love you. I love you so much. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”  
He took her hand and knelt down on the floor. He saw Philippa opened her red eyes like Mars wide. Kissed her ring finger, Lorca called Philippa’s many names.  
“Philippa Georgiou Augustus Iaponius Centarius…Why do you have a lot of names?”  
“…Augustus, Iaponius, and Centarius are my titles.”  
“I see. Philippa Georgiou…Will you marry me?”  
Happy tears overflowed from Philippa’s eyes. She was sure she couldn’t get married with a person she love and she accepted it. Even when she was a little child, she never dream to marry a person she love. But now, she’s with a person who she love and…he wants her to marry him. Stroked her hand, he whispered her don’t cry.  
“…You made me cry, Gabriel. You made me weak.”  
“If you say yes, I can take responsibility it.”  
Philippa nodded and said yes in small voice. She’s not sure Lorca could hear it but he stood up and pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her passionately and whispered I love you. Then, she could feel his hand slipped into her blouse.  
“Gabriel…Stop it! We should submit our marriage certificate first!”  
He grinned and kissed her once more. They sat down on the sofa and entered their marriage certificate together. After few moments later from they submitted their marriage certificate, they saw the words on PADD screen.  
“Now, we’re wife and husband.”  
Lorca said happily and kissed Philippa. She still haven’t used to people in this universe don’t have wariness. But she feels…happiness. She finally has what she really want. Not as the Emperor of Terran Empire but just Philippa Georgiou Lorca. Now, the throne of Terran Empire is meaningless for her. Her only hope is to be with her beloved… for the rest of her life.


End file.
